Wiki Manualidades para niños
Manualidades paraniños, un gran aprendizaje. No espere que su hijo sea un artista ni mucho menos. Le sorprenderá todo lo que ganará el pequeño en el proceso de creación de una obra. Es por lejos, una de las actividades que más disfrutan los pequeños. Mejor si incluye harta témpera, harta tijera y harto pegamento. Las manualidades son un placer que los niños convierten en uno de las entretenciones más alegres e inolvidables. Foto: El Mercurio Las manualidades son un placer para los niños. Se trata de creaciones originales y bonitas, que solemos hacer junto a nuestros niños, sin conocer totalmente sus beneficios para el desarrollo. Las manualidades para niños son muy relevantes para la entretención infantil como para los procesos de aprendizaje de nuestros hijos porque: § Los niños aprenden a desarrollar sus habilidades. § Les despierta un interés hasta el momento insospechado. § Se divierten y aprenden a hacer nuevas actividades. § El desarrollo integral del niño es muy completo, ya que se estimulan las destrezas psicomotrices. Los niños diferencian en qué actividades suelen tener mayor habilidad. § Desarrollan su''' creatividad'. Muchos trabajos sólo les indican el procedimiento de manera general, luego los niños transforman la manualidad según sus propios gustos. § Mejoran su '''concentración'. Realizar una manualidad requiere tener todos los sentidos puestos en esa actividad, y a pesar de ser niños pequeños, desde esa edad van potenciando sus habilidades. La realización de manualidades para niños, tiene como fin un producto bien hecho, pero no hay que olvidar, además, que es un momento para compartir con ellos y divertirse con el esfuerzo ejercido por ambas partes. Aunque sea un mamarracho. Consejos para el éxito de la misión: § Espacio despojado en donde trabajarás. Si es una mesa, por ejemplo; cúbrela con papel de diario, para que no se perjudique. § Tener todos los elementos que utilizarás al alcance de la mano. § Al usar pinceles, brochas o rodillos, luego de utilizarlos, lávalos bien, al terminar de usarlos. No olvides de tapar, las pinturas que utilices, para evitar que se sequen. Cuidar los materiales, es importante también, evita desperdiciarlos, para poder, luego volver a trabajar con ellos. § Utiliza ropa vieja, o un delantal para poder trabajar con comodidad, sin importar si se mancha o ensucia. Hacerse un marco para fotos, una alcancía con un tarro de café, un móvil colgante, tarjetas propias…las ideas son tantas como las que despierte en sus mentes. Pero, por si acaso, les cuento que existen numerosos sitios de internet '''donde es posible encontrar '''buenas, baratas y fáciles ideas. Cada uno elige su técnica y su propuesta. Es muy importante que el pequeño sienta que el producto no es desechable. Que es tan importante como para vestir nuestras murallas. En mi caso particular, mantengo una muralla de mi casa, especialmente dedicada a la exposición de sus obras de arte. Las vamos rotando con el tiempo y las visitas siempre se encargan de felicitarlos por su ingenio o destreza (aunque no sea necesariamente tal). Una pizarra de corcho o de imán es una buena alternativa si es que no quiere destruir el papel mural de la casa. Las manualidades son un obsequio genuino de nuestros niños, sus pequeñas manos pensando el mundo son una entretención que siempre te sacará de apuros. Romina Urgilés 5to. B http://www.guioteca.com/entretencion-para-ninos/manualidades-para-ninos-un-gran-aprendizaje/ Còmo hacer un pinguino con botellas de plàstico?]] Para hacer uno de estos divertidos pingüinos reciclados, básicamente hay que cortar a media altura una botella y otra por su parte inferior (lo que viene a ser la parte inferior de la botella). Unimos las dos partes inferiores con pegamento . A continuación, pintamos todo la superficie de blanco, dejamos secar y con un rotulador negro delineamos la parte del animalito que finalmente quedará en blanco. Pintamos de negro el resto. Una vez seco, pintamos los ojitos y el pico así como la parte superior del pingüino, que viene a ser el gorrito que llevará puesto. Todo ello a nuestro gusto y diseño. Para terminar, añadimos la bufandita con los retazos de tela preparados (si no tenemos telas podríamos pintarla directamente sobre el cuerpo del pingüino. KENIA SILVA 5TO "B" Las manualidades son un placer para los niños. Se trata de creaciones originales y bonitas, que solemos hacer junto a nuestros niños, sin conocer totalmente sus beneficios para el desarrollo. Las manualidades para niños son muy relevantes para la entretención infantil como para los procesos de aprendizaje de nuestros hijos porque: Los niños aprenden a desarrollar sus habilidades. Les despierta un interés hasta el momento insospechado. Se divierten y aprenden a hacer nuevas actividades. El desarrollo integral del niño es muy completo, ya que se estimulan las destrezas psicomotrices. Los niños diferencian en qué actividades suelen tener mayor habilidad. Desarrollan su creatividad. Muchos trabajos sólo les indican el procedimiento de manera general, luego los niños transforman la manualidad según sus propios gustos. Mejoran su concentración. Realizar una manualidad requiere tener todos los sentidos puestos en esa actividad, y a pesar de ser niños pequeños, desde esa edad van potenciando sus habilidades. La realización de manualidades para niños, tiene como fin un producto bien hecho, pero no hay que olvidar, además, que es un momento para compartir con ellos y divertirse con el esfuerzo ejercido por ambas partes. <3 Johanna Aviles <3 = Detalle decorativo de soldado = Que los niños participen en la decoración navideña es una manera de incentivar su creatividad y talento de cara a las fiestas. Remodelando la casa apuesta fuerte con estos soldaditos de palos pintados a todo detalle! Poneros todos manos a la obra para ver desfilar a estos personajes muy cerca del árbol navideño! ¿Qué favorece las manualidades en el niño? Las manualidades para niños son muy relevantes para la entretención infantil como para los procesos de aprendizaje de nuestros hijos porque: Los niños aprenden a desarrollar sus habilidades. Les despierta un interés hasta el momento insospechado. Se divierten y aprenden a hacer nuevas actividades. El desarrollo integral del niño es muy completo, ya que se estimulan las destrezas psicomotrices. Los niños diferencian en qué actividades suelen tener mayor habilidad. Desarrollan su creatividad. Muchos trabajos sólo les indican el procedimiento de manera general, luego los niños transforman la manualidad según sus propios gustos. Mejoran su concentración. Realizar una manualidad requiere tener todos los sentidos puestos en esa actividad, y a pesar de ser niños pequeños, desde esa edad van potenciando sus habilidades. La realización de manualidades para niños, tiene como fin un producto bien hecho, pero no hay que olvidar, además, que es un momento para compartir con ellos y divertirse con el esfuerzo ejercido por ambas partes. Denise Vera V. Ventajas para los niños al trabajar manualidades: 1.Al igual que las demás personas los niños sufren y acumulan estrés, por medio de diversas manualidades ellos se pueden desestresar, para así seguir con las actividades cotidianas de una forma acertada. 2.La creatividad es un importante elemento que las personas requieren durante toda su vida, por medio de las manualidades los niños logran potencializar este instrumento, para que así toda la vida puedan realizar actividades de forma creativa que impacten a las demás personas. 3.Por medio de las manualidades para los niños, estos podrán aprender de una forma más sencilla, podrán tener conocimiento tanto de un mundo fantasioso, como del real. Es importante desde muy pequeños motivarlos a hacer manualidades y elementos donde utilicen la creatividad. 4.Las manualidades son una diversión apropiada para los niños, de esta forma ellos no estarán viendo todo el tiempo televisión o realizando actividades que no les deja nada positivo, al contrario los puede meter en problemas. 5.Para muchos niños el concentrarse en una actividad mucho tiempo es un problema, por medio de las manualidades estos podrán aprender a centrar su atención en una sola cosa de forma paulatina, para que así después puedan ponerle la atención necesaria a las clases. Mafer Ponce B. Plantilla para aprender a atar los cordones Para un niño, atarse los cordones supone todo un reto. Si quieres, puedes ayudarle y construir juntos una divertida plantilla con sólo cartón, pegamento y tijeras. Y por supuesto, el cordón. Podrá ensayar siempre que quiera.tcolumn-start /> Contenidos Hola a todos. Este wiki es para que los mas chiquitos, aprendan a hacer manualides y cosas artisticas, cualquiera puede incluir un video que enseñe a hacer faciles y creativas manualidades Novedades * Fecha- Texto de novedades * Fecha- Texto de novedades Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Artículo destacado Rellena aquí con el primer párrafo de un artículo que quieras destacar. No olvides incluir un enlace al artículo para que los visitantes puedan leerlo completo. http://www.manualidadesinfantiles.org/las-manualidades = La importancia de las manualidades en el desarrollo infantil = Las manualidades para Grupo WorkandLife son la herramienta que ayuda a los niños a adquirir nuevos conocimientos, mejorar la capacidad de comunicación y de expresión, entre otras cosas. Estas actividades permiten el desarrollo de la imaginación, de la capacidad de innovación y de creación, de tal forma que a los niños les es más fácil encontrar nuevas soluciones a las dificultades que se les presentan a lo largo de su vida. Las actividades artísticas y las manualidades permiten que el niño pueda expresar lo que lleva dentro, sus sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones. Además, todo esto lo harán de una forma creativa, a la vez que aprenderán a percibir y entender el mundo desde diferentes puntos de vista. Por esa razón es importante que dentro de las actividades que realizamos con nuestros hijos, tengamos en cuenta estas actividades porque son un medio ideal para el desarrollo de su inteligencia y creatividad, además de compartir un momento muy especial y divertido en familia. Bolsas de papel decoradas para souvenires bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0689.JPGCROVAT Esta es una gran idea para hacer las bolsitas de souvenir de cumpleaños infantil y los pequeños pueden ayudar a realizarlas, ¡es muy sencillo! Decoraremos bolsas simples de papel con unas figuras muy bonitas. El efecto queda muy original y lindo. Así que vamos a comenzar ahora mismo con esta idea para bolsitas de souvenir. Materiales: Bolsas de papel Molde con forma de corazón Tijera Pinzas coloridas Papel Lápiz bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0508.JPGCROVAT Paso a paso: bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0509.JPGCopia la silueta del molde de corazón en el papel usando el el lápiz. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0510.JPGUsa la tijera para cortar el papel por las líneas que habías trazado. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0513.JPGAbre una de las bolsas de papel. >Otra idea: souvenirs originales para cumpleaños. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0514.JPGDobla la parte de arriba. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0516.JPGColoca el corazón de papel en la parte superior de la bolsa. Usa la pinza para sostener allí el corazón de papel y tu bolsa de souvenirs estará lista. >Sigue con: souvenirs divertidos con materiales reciclados. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0517.JPG mariA JOSE ROMERO LAS ACTIVIDADES ARTICICAS Y MANUALIDADES AYUDA AL NIÑO A DESARROLLAR SUS DESTREZAS Y HABILIDADES Y utilizar la imaginacion al monento de ralizar algun trabajo ya que el niño pone todo su esfuerzo y lo deja plasmado en su trabajo por eso es muy que el maestro y ralice actividades que ya la atencion del niño y sea un motivador alagando su esfuerzo permitiendo un aprendizaje significativo para que el niño saque a flor sus potencibilidades y a futuro pueda ser creativo sabiendo valorar su trabajo y pueda resolver situacione que se le presente en su vida cotidiana DIANA VILLAVICENCIO __NOEDITSECTION__ Bolsas de papel decoradas para souvenires bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0689.JPGCROVAT Esta es una gran idea para hacer las bolsitas de souvenir de cumpleaños infantil y los pequeños pueden ayudar a realizarlas, ¡es muy sencillo! Decoraremos bolsas simples de papel con unas figuras muy bonitas. El efecto queda muy original y lindo. Así que vamos a comenzar ahora mismo con esta idea para bolsitas de souvenir. Materiales: Bolsas de papel Molde con forma de corazón Tijera Pinzas coloridas Papel Lápiz bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0508.JPGCROVAT Paso a paso: bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0509.JPGCopia la silueta del molde de corazón en el papel usando el el lápiz. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0510.JPGUsa la tijera para cortar el papel por las líneas que habías trazado. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0513.JPGAbre una de las bolsas de papel. >Otra idea: souvenirs originales para cumpleaños. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0514.JPGDobla la parte de arriba. bolsas-de-papel-decoradas-para-souvenirs-0516.JPGColoca el corazón de papel en la parte superior de la bolsa. Usa la pinza para sostener allí el corazón de papel y tu bolsa de souvenirs estará lista. LAURA PLUAS Las manualidades, en términos generales, son trabajos efectuados con las manos, con o sin ayuda de herramientas. También se denomina así a los trabajos manuales realizados como actividades escolares por los propios alumnos. Generalmente se denomina así a aquellas labores en las que se busca una realización personal, una creatividad casera, o en la mayoría de los casos una forma de desconectar del trabajo o bien como entretenimiento para combatir el tedio o el aburrimiento. Manualidades en la escuela Las manualidades o trabajos manuales son trabajos que realizan los niños en la escuela con el objetivo de mejorar su educación, desarrollar su motricidad y también su coordinación, entre otras habilidades. Los trabajos manuales son actividades estéticas y físicas que realizan los niños ayudados de determinadas herramientas y utensilios. Algunos de estos trabajos consisten en plegar, trenzar, tejer, recortar, pegar, iluminar, picar y bordar tiras y cuadrados de papel o de otros materiales (cartón, cintas, telas, badana, paja, etc.). De este modo los niños realizan combinaciones de formas y colores. Ejemplos de estos trabajos son las confecciones de sobres, figuras o adornos como flores y cestas. El dibujo y el modelado es otra materia que los escolares hacen como manualidades. Reproducen cuerpos geométricos, pequeños monumentos arquitectónicos, figuras, frutas, etc. Dibujar requiere práctica que los alumnos deben trabajar manualmente. Por ejemplo, diseñando mapas, dibujando formas, etc. Las manualidades contribuyen al desarrollo integral de los niños, abren las puertas a desarrollar su propia imaginación. El desarrollo físico, también llamado desarrollo motor, se mejora gracias a la coordinación entre mente, mano y vista que brinda el trabajar con manualidades. El desarrollo social mejora al trabajar con manualidades y también mejora la aptitud de los niños en los trabajos en grupo. Y las manualidades también ayudan a que los niños expresen sus sentimientos y mejoren su desarrollo emocional. Manualidades en el mundo empresarial Los artesanos que realizan manualidades aprovechan su creatividad para convertirla en negocio y montar su propia empresa. Un estudio concluyó que la creatividad empresarial está relacionada con la ventaja competitiva, lo que significa que los empresarios creativos tienen más posibilidades de lograr el éxito al trabajar con ideas innovadoras y únicas. El empresario creativo es importante para la generación de nuevos puestos de empleo puesto que permite que otros artesanos desarrollen sus pequeños negocios y ayuden al desarrollo económico de su comunidad. Cuando estamos hablando de empresario creativo nos referimos a la manera de pensar de los artesanos para resolver sus problemas y estrategias competitivas para mercadear sus productos. Este concepto de creatividad le permite a los artesanos colaborar entre ellos mismos y desarrollar redes de trabajo, compartir ideas y mejorar sus industrias. Además pueden recibir colaboración de artistas, educadores, el propio Gobierno y empresarios de su comunidad. Una persona con creatividad empresarial es capaz de maximizar sus opciones y sus ganancias, es un buen planificador, optimiza el uso del tiempo, es innovador, se preocupa por la calidad y toma ideas de otros negocios exitosos. Diana Caraguay. Adornos árbol de Navidad: Pingüinos hechos con bombillas Crea originales adornos para el árbol de Navidad como estos pingüinos hechos con bombillas con tus hijos. Aprende a hacer manualidades de reciclado para Navidad paso a paso y decora tu casa para la ocasión. Materiales:  Bombillas  Cordón  Pincel  Pintura Permanente  Pistola De Silicón  Tijeras Instrucciones Coge la bombilla fundida y con un pincel píntala con las pinturas permanentes, negro (en la parte trasera el pingüino), blanco (al frente), naranja (para la nariz del pingüino), azul (para los ojos de los pingüinos). Deja secar las bombillas pintadas. • Aplica pegamento caliente en el cordón y pégalo en la parte superior de la bombilla. Déjalo secar. Consejo Crea junto a tus hijos divertidos adornos para el árbol de Navidad como estos pingüinos hechos con bombillas. Aprende a hacer manualidades de reciclado para Navidad paso a paso y decora tu casa para la ocasión. Karla Lasso Manualidad para el Desarrollo de la Motricidad fina Manualidades de reciclaje para preescolar Es muy importante que los niños aprendan desde bien pequeños a reciclar y reutilizar los materiales. ¡Esto te resultará muy sencillo a través de las manualidades! PASOS PARA REALIZARLA: 1.- En un recipiente mezcla los colores . 2.- Vacía los trozos de crayola en un molde para horno de la forma que prefieras 3.- Hornea a 110 grados centigrados por 15 minutos 4.- Deja enfriar , desmolda y a disfrutar Flores de Cartón de huevo Preciosas flores con material reciclado! Al fin el cartón de huevo servirá para algo más! Ya no tendrás que tirarlo a la basura. Estas flores se ven tan geniales como adornos para regalo, o como decoración en la casa. Tendrás un accesorio único y original para un obsequio! Comencemos: LILIANA ALVARADO Manualidades con varios materiales Insectos con botones y alambres A los niños les encantan los insectos, esas maravillosas y diversas creaturas que siempre nos rodean. Nos gusta observar los colores, los movimientos y sobre todo las diferencias entre unos y otros. A los niños les encantará realizar sus propios insectos de colores, y crear diferentes formas de hacerlos. Podemos hacerlos con piedras de río y pinturas acrílicas, con conchas de mar, o con botones y alambre o limpiapipas y cuentas,simplemente tenemos que dejarlos utilizar nuestra imaginación y creatividad para que ellos mezclen los diferentes materiales como mejor les parezca. Materiales: * Botones de cuatro agujeros en el centro de varios colores y tamaños. * Pinzas para Joyería * Ojitos de plástico. * Alambre de aluminio delgado de colores. * Pegamento instantáneo. Rango de edad: 5 o más años. Tiempo de realización: 15 minutos. Grado de dificultad: sencillo. Esta guía de edad y el tiempo requerido para esta actividad son sólo un estimado. Este proyecto puede ser modificado para adaptarlo a otras edades y podría tomar más o menos tiempo dependiendo de la habilidad de las personas y de los niños. Seleccionamos los botones. Estos insectos los podemos hacer con un cuerpo de uno, dos o varios botones siempre y cuando los agujeros del centro nos permitan pasar el alambre a través de ellos varias veces pues lo necesitaremos para unirlos. Empezamos por escoger el o los botones del color que nos gustaría que fuera el cuerpo de nuestro insecto. Formamos las antenas. Tomamos un trozo de alambre de unos 10 cm. para formar las antenas saldrán unas antenas de aproximadamente 3 o 4 cm cada una, ten en cuenta que si quieres que las antenas sean más cortas o más largas el alambre formará ambas por lo que tienes que cortarlo más corto o más largo según sea el caso. Ensarta el alambre doblado por la mitad en dos de los agujeros del botón, pasa los dos extremos del alambre por los dos agujeros que sobren y sácalos del otro lado del botón. De esta forma te quedará el alambre pasado por abajo del botón. Si quieres usar más de un botón para el cuerpo de tu insecto, corta el alambre de las antenas más largo y pásalo por los agujeros de los demás botones uniéndolos como vas pasando de par de agujeros en par de agujeros. Usando las pinzas redondas dobla un círculo en cada uno de los extremos del alambre para formar la punta de la antena. Formando las patas. Si buscamos la definición de insectos encontrarás que insectos sólo son los que tienen 6 patas, por lo que en realidad si les ponemos más o menos patas estaremos haciendo otro tipo de bichos que no son insectos. Corta dos, tres o cuatro trozos de alambre del doble de largo del que desees que sean tus patas, pues cada uno de estos trozos formará un par de patas. Pasa cada uno de los trozos de alambre de las patas por el alambre de las antenas que queda debajo del botón. Usando las pinzas tuerce cada par de patas en el centro para fijarlo y que no se mueva tanto. Si tu bicho tiene más de dos botones pasa un par de patas por cada uno de los botones para que queden bien distribuidas. Con las pinzas redondas haz un círculo en cada extremo de las patas para que no raspen. Termina tu insecto o bicho. Por último decide cuantos ojos tendrá tu bicho y pégalos en los botones usando pegamento instantáneo. Deja secar y ya están listos para adornar tus macetas o para que los niños jueguen con ellos. Angie Villacres Briones 5to B 03-12-2014 Fomentar el arte en la infancia no significa crear pintores o bailarines, sino dar estrategias que formen seres humanos con más capacidad para desenvolverse socialmente. “Es decir, observar el mundo de una manera diferente que le va a permitir proponer y generar ciertos recursos, para hacer evidente su sensibilidad. Tener la capacidad de abordar una serie de circunstancias que a veces nos deshumanizan”, dice Felipe Sepúlveda, artista y pedagogo de los centros educativos AeioTü, de la Fundación Carulla. También asegura que se incentivan el diálogo, la practicidad y el respeto por el entorno os beneficios no están solo en esta área. También favorecen el desarrollo físico. Sepúlveda explica que los niños reconocen su cuerpo a través del arte, gracias a estrategias como la arteterapia. Con este método, consciente o inconscientemente, expresan sus gustos, molestias, sentimientos y frustraciones. La técnica es empleada por terapeutas para trabajar en el mundo interior de los chiquitos. Artes plásticasLo más importante es conocer en qué momento del desarrollo está el niño, sugiere el artista y pedagogo de la Fundación Carulla, Felipe Sepúlveda. A partir de allí, se promueve una serie de experiencias, como el dibujo. Es clave brindarles buenas herramientas (papel, lápiz, colores, marcadores) y darles opciones para que elija cómo desea expresarse. Conocer al niño le permite al adulto enfocarse en sus necesidades. Por ejemplo, si quiere encontrar un trazo detallado o firme. Las artes plásticas fortalecen su trabajo manual y optimizan la coordinación visomotora y visomanual. Trabajar con los colores y las luces permite, además, potenciar la capacidad de atención del pequeño. Si el trabajo se realiza en el aula, Sepúlveda aconseja que se haga a través de la lúdica y con la autonomía del alumno. ELVIA ROMERO 5TOB Importancia de las manualidades '''Las manualidades para niños no es tan sólo colorear dibujos, pegar bolitas de papel, o recortar plantillas para hacer un títere, no. Va mucho mas allá. Las manualidades son una herramienta capaz de generar la adquisición de nuevos conocimientos, de despertar nuestros sentidos y los de nuestros hijos. Con las manualidades le ayudarás a enriquecer su capacidad de comunicarse y de expresarse, además de ampliar su capacidad de ver, comprender e interpretar el mundo. Las manualidades son un lenguaje, una forma de expresión que, como tal, tiene gramática visual mediante la cual podemos expresarnos y comunicarnos con los demás. Con las manualidades podemos hacer que los niños desarrollen su capacidad de observación, para ayudarles a comprender su entorno, aprendan a comunicarse, establecer un dialogo con los demás, aprender a escuchar, y compartir. Aprenden a desarrollar su imaginación, innovar y crear para aportar soluciones nuevas a dificultades y construir una sociedad mejor. Desarrollan la sensibilidad y el compañerismo. Abren su mente, se adaptan a los cambios y les ayuda a ser tolerantes con los demás. El arte y las manualidades concretamente, ayuda a potenciar todos estos valores facilitando los canales para que el niño pueda expresar lo que lleva dentro, sus sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones de una forma creativa, a la vez que aprende a percibir y entender el mundo desde diferentes puntos de vista. En el mundo de la educación social, podemos encontrar muchos niños con dificultades a la hora de expresarse mediante canales habituales como el lenguaje oral o escrito, ya sea por dificultades psíquicas, físicas, de comportamiento o de relación. Sin embargo el arte y las manualidades les ofrece la posibilidad de expresarse sin filtros, prejuicios o tópicos, que resulten un impedimento para su comunicación y su expresión entre su mundo interior y su entorno de una forma más directa y efectiva. PREPARANDO LAS MANUALIDADES PARA NIÑOS: A la hora de pensar en las actividades que vamos a realizar con los niños, nosotros como padres o educadores deberíamos potenciar y prevenir las siguientes cosas. Este listado nos muestra algunos aspectos que deberemos tener en cuenta y que nos ayudaran a llevar a cabo las manualidades que vayamos a realizar. Pensar y preparar con anterioridad cada actividad que vamos a realizar. Motivar y estimular la propia creación. Las manualidades que vayamos a realizar han de ser satisfactorias y placenteras en todo momento, pero no dejar de lado la capacidad de esforzarse y de vencer las dificultades que se presentan. Ayudar a crear un buen clima de tranquilidad y de confianza, dando seguridad. El taller ha de ser un sitio de experimentación, acogedor y gratificante. Potenciar el trabajo en equipo, evitando los favoritismos y las dependencias de personas concretas del grupo. No es necesario que sepamos todas las técnicas pero si la dificultad que comportan. Saber adaptar las actividades a la tipología del grupo: necesidades especiales, edad de los niños, dinámicas interpersonales. Tener en cuenta el material del que disponemos, tiempo, espacio, sitio para guardar las manualidades realizadas. Habrá también que saber adaptarse a las circunstancias aprovechando los imprevistos. 1. Muñecos con tubos de pegamento Hazte con unos tubos vacíos de pegamento, pinta uno de los extremos con pintura lisa, déjalo secar y dibuja la cara de tu personaje. Con trozos de revistas y periódicos, diseña la ropa y pégala alrededor. Unos triángulos de cartulina serán suficiente para los brazos. Añade hilos de lana a modo de pelo, un tapón como si fuera un sombrero o recota los papeles con flecos y formas diferentes para darle un toque más alegre. Móvil para la cuna 2. Un móvil para su cuna Si quieres fabricar un móvil barato y original para su cuna sólo necesitas la tapa de una caja, botones, lana, retales de tela y algunos trozos de cartón. Pinta la tapa del color que más te guste y, cuando esté seca, pega las hebras de lana por la parte interior, para que no se vean. Recorta flores en una cartulina, coloca un botón en medio para darle más color y pégalas a lo largo de la lana. Añade trozos de tela anudados, abalorios y botones para dar más colorido. Insectos 3. Un sinfín de bichos Con un tornillo, un imperdible, un clip, un tubo de plástico o un viejo fusible puedes construir el cuerpo de un simpático insecto al que sólo te faltará añadir unas alas, fabricadas con un trocito de papel brillante, y unas arandelas o unas bolitas de papel de aluminio. Castillo portalápices 4. Un castillo de cartón Evita que tenga todos los lapiceros y bolis descolocados por su mesa con este castillo portalápices. Coge tubos y cajas de distinto tamaño, córtalos a alturas diferentes y píntalos con una capa gruesa de pintura. Haz lo mismo con un cartón que servirá como base. Ve colocando los tubos sobre ella hasta darle la forma que te gusta y pégalos con cola blanca, adosándolos entre ellos. Unos trocitos de cartulina de diferente color te servirán para diseñar las ventanas y las almenas. Tambores de lata 5. Tambores con lata Coge una lata redonda, píntala primero de blanco y, cuando se haya secado, aplica pintura de diferentes colores hasta lograr el diseño que más te guste. Líneas horizontales, verticales, rombos, círculos... ¡Todo vale! Corta un trozo de papel de estraza para la tapa y pégala tensa en la boca del tambor, doblando los bordes hacia abajo. Añade unos trozos de papel seda y adórnalo con unas gomas elásticas y ¡ya tienes tambor! [[Angie Rivera Ramirez]] ' Actividades artísticas para niños con autismo Escrito por April Lee | Traducido por Adriana De Marco Actividades artísticas para niños con autismo Alienta el crecimiento artístico en los niños autistas. arty farty 13 image by Antony McAulay from Fotolia.com El autismo es un desorden invasivo del desarrollo que afecta las habilidades sociales y de la comunicación. Puede ser que el arte sea una parte del plan de estudios de la educación a la que se no se ha tomado en cuenta, pero que le permite a los niños autístas ejercitar sus habilidades creativas, aprender a conceptualizar su vizualización del mundo en símbolos y a mostrar y mejorar las habilidades motoras. Otras personas están leyendo Actividades para hacer con niños con desorden del espectro autista Método TEACCH para niños con autismo Pintura con los dedos Para la pintura con los dedos dale a los niños varios colores diferentes de pinturas lavables y una pizarra o papel blanco. La sensación de la pintura fresca en sus dedos puede ser un estímulo que disfruten y les permita tener más control sobre la pintura sin usar un pincel. Para los niños que encuentran desagradable la sensación de la pintura en sus dedos usa guantes de goma o aliéntalos a que pasen por la pintura objetos como trenes de juguete o pelotas, usándolos como sellos. Marcadores borrables secos Puedes montar una pizarra sobre la pared y darles varios colores de marcadores borrables secos. Montar la pizarra permite que el dibujo se vea bien y esté a la vista siendo más atractivo que si está en un papel o una superficie plana. Esta clase de marcadores se pueden borrar fácilmente y los niños autistas pueden modificar sus dibujos y borrarlos para hacer lugar para nuevos motivos sin usar papeles. Arcilla Para esta actividad artística, coloca arcilla que se seque al aire en una tartera o en un plato. El trabajo con arcilla le ayuda a los niños autistas a trabajar con sus manos y el contacto con ella les da una sensación de suavidad y de disfrute. Pueden moldear la arcilla en formas y pegarles plumas, ponerles grandes ojos o lentejuelas. Una vez que la arcilla esté seca, puedes usar las formas como decoración. Jarras agitables Los niños autistas pueden crear jarras agitables que contengan objetos de colores y reflectores de la luz. Dales botellas de agua de plástico, llénalas con agua con jabón líquido y busca objetos para poner dentro como piedras, pelotas, lentejuelas, brillantina y cuentas. Crear estas jarras les permite desarrollar la habilidad de elección y ver cómo se reflejan en el agua los diferentes objetos. DIANA CANTOS JUNCO 5ºB Artes y manualidades definidos Aunque las artes y las manualidades generalmente van juntos, son procesos diferentes de acuerdo a la terapeuta de arte Anna Reyner, escribiendo para la página web Earlychildhood News. El arte involucra actividades que puedes explorar con tu imaginación, mientras que las manualidades involucran actividades estructuradas con una meta específica en mente. Imaginación y autoexpresión Cuando los niños participan tanto en el arte como en las manualidades, la creatividad y la imaginación reciben una fuerte estimulación, menciona la página web Americans for the Arts. Un niño con un cepillo de dientes en la mano de repente tiene la habilidad de crear imágenes vívidas y expresarse por él mismo de manera audaz con pinceladas. El joven también puede aprender sobre la comunicación simbólica a través del arte que crea, eligiendo varios colores para comunicar sentimientos, por ejemplo. Manualidad individual Con la exposición a varios tipos de arte y manualidades, un joven puede desarrollar sus propios intereses de manualidades. Trabajar con barro puede provocar un fuerte interés por la cerámica en un niño, que puede continuar y desarrollar y mejorar sus habilidades y talentos. El joven puede beneficiarse de establecer metas de logro. Mientras un niño mejora, puede mirar hacia atrás y ver su progreso y notar el fortalecimiento y refinamiento de sus habilidades. Fortaleciendo habilidades académicas Si integras el arte y las manualidades en la academia de tu hijo, puede derivar en beneficios adicionales. Muchos conceptos matemáticos y de alfabetización pueden volverse más fáciles de comprender y aún más interesantes añadiendo arte, de acuerdo con Reyner. Por ejemplo, si tu joven dibuja una imagen o crea una escultura de un personaje de una historia, puede aumentar su comprensión de la lectura y su interés en la literatura. Un niño que usa cosas artísticas que pueda manipular como figuras de papel y cuentas puede dominar conceptos de matemáticas por la naturaleza práctica de los objetos. Habilidades para la vida Mientras tu hijo crea un trabajo de arte, ha empezado el proceso de comunicarse visualmente, menciona la autora y educadora MaryAnn F.Kohl, que escribe para Barnes and Noble Kids’ Expert Circle (Círculo de expertos infantiles de Barnes y Noble). Un joven también obtiene habilidades de resolución de problemas, habilidades motoras finas y aún habilidades sociales mientras trabaja con medios artísticos. El proceso de hacer sus propias creaciones y darse cuenta de las creaciones de otras personas brinda oportunidades importantes para la apreciación de las fortalezas de otros y la aceptación de sus propias habilidades. Un niño también aprende que la habilidad de seguir instrucciones es una parte integral de la satisfacción de ver el resultado final cuando hace una obra de arte. Anita Zumba Abejita voladora con rollo de papel higiénico, manualidad infantil Una manualidad de reciclaje para divertirse con los niños 2932 0 Cuando los niños empiezan a crecer sus gustos cambian y debemos cambiar la decoración de su cuarto. Una idea divertida puede ser hacer algunos de sus animales o personajes favoritos con manualidades de reciclaje. Las manualidades infantiles encantan a los niños, son una actividad muy divertida para jugar en casa. Además, con esta manualidad de abejita puedes enseñar a tus hijos la importancia de cuidar del medio ambiente. Abejita con rollo de papel higiénico Materiales Un rollo de papel higiénico Cartulina amarilla Cartulina negra Cartulina blanca Dos palitos de piruleta Pegamento Rotulador Tijeras Dos botones pequeños Purpurina Cómo hacer una abejita con un rollo de papel higiénico 1. Prepara todos los materiales que necesitarás. Asegúrate de que el rollo de papel y los palitos de las piruletas o chupa chups están limpios y secos. Imprime la plantilla para las alas desde AQUÍ. Manualidades de reciclaje 2. Corta un rectángulo de cartulina amarilla del mismo ancho que la altura del rollo de papel, y lo suficientemente largo como para que cubra todo el rollo. Manualidades para niños 3. Corta tres tiras de cartulina negra de 1 cm. aproximadamente de ancho y la misma largura que la cartulina amarilla, para hacer las rayitas de la abeja. Echa pegamento y colócalas a la misma distancia unas de otras. Manualidades de niños 4. Calca la silueta de las alas en cartulina blanca (o un folio). Recórtalo, echa pegamento en el centro y pega las alas en la parte trasera de la abeja. Trabajos manuales para niños 5. Dobla el extremos de los palitos de piruleta, echa pegamento en la parte inferior y pégalos por dentro para hacer las antenas. Decora las alas con purpurina. Coloca dos botones en la parte superior para hacer los ojos, y con un rotulador pinta la boca. ANDREA CAIZA A. MATERIALES: Un vaso de yogurt de medio litro, papel blanco, cola de empapelar o cola blanca rebajada con un poquito de agua, papel de seda amarillo, un trozo de cartulina de colores: rojo, amarillo y naranja, tijeras, pegamento, pincel y dos ojos móviles. Dibujar en el trozo de cartulina roja la cresta, recortar y en la base de la cresta, hacer una pestaña y pégala en el culo del vaso de yogurt. Preparamos la cola y cortamos con las manos el papel blanco en trozos de 10 por 8 cm más o menos, mojar el papel en la cola e irlo pegando sobre el vaso de yogurt a caballo uno sobre otro ( dejar la cresta sin cubrir), hacer tres o cuatro capas. A continuación, cortar el papel de seda con las manos y con el pincel vamos dando cola, vamos cubriendo con el papel de seda y volvemos a dar cola sobre el papel. Dejamos secar durante dos dias (depende del calor). Cuando esté seco, dibujamos en la cartulina amarilla las alas y en la de color naranja las patas y el pico ( un rombo). Recortamos todo y pegamos alas y patas. Pegamos ojos y pico. Y ya tenemos la manualidad terminada dispuesta a decorar nuestra casa durante la pascua. http://elisapolo.com/pollos-pollitos-y-algunas-gallinas-de-lunares/ Ma Elena Liberio Arte y Educación El arte desempeña un papel fundamental en la educación de los niños. El dibujo, la pintura, o el modelado constituyen un proceso complejo, en el cuál el niño reúne diversos elementos de su experiencia para formar un conjunto con un nuevo significado. En este proceso de seleccionar, interpretar y reformar estos elementos, el niño da algo más que un dibujo o una escultura, proporciona una parte de sí mismo: cómo piensa, como siente y cómo se ve. Para el arte es una actividad dinámica y unificadora. Darle al niño la oportunidad de crear constantemente con sus conocimientos actuales es la mejor preparación para su futura capacidad creadora. Por lo tanto el desarrollo mental depende de una variada relación entre el niño y el ambiente; esta relación es un ingrediente básico para llevar a cabo una experiencia de creación artística. El desarrollo de la sensibilidad perceptiva debería, pues convertirse en una de las partes más importantes del proceso educativo. Pero salvo en las artes, los sentidos parecen estar destinados a que se los ignore. Cuanto mayor sean las oportunidades para desarrollar la sensibilidad y una mayor capacidad de agudizar todos los sentidos, mayor será la oportunidad de aprender. La educación artística, como parte esencial del proceso educativo, puede ser muy bien la que responda por la diferencia que existe entre un ser humano creador, y sensible y otro que no tenga capacidad para aplicar sus conocimientos, que no disponga de recursos espirituales y que encuentre dificultades en su relación con el ambiente. En un sistema educacional bien equilibrado, en el cuál se acentúe la importancia del desarrollo integral, la capacidad intelectual, los sentimientos y las facultades perceptivas de cada individuo, deben ser igualmente desarrolladas, con el fin de que su capacidad creadora potencial pueda perfeccionarse. Como futuras maestras jardineras, confiamos plenamente en que somos responsables de la educación plástica de los niños. De manera que puedan desarrollarse y ampliar sus capacidades creadoras e imaginativas. El modelado, y la construcción a través de masas y elementos que le permitan manipular, e ir desarrollando sus habilidades motoras y perceptivas son indispensables, es por ello que consideramos de suma importancia tener y manejar información acerca del tema. http://www.educacioninicial.com/ei/contenidos/00/1150/1174.ASP Silvana Pazmiño Valdivieso 5to “B” = '''Juguetes caseros con materiales reciclados' = ¡No es necesario que gastes una fortuna en los juguetes de tus hijos! Los niños se cansan muy pronto de los juguetes, así que una idea muy práctica es que aprendan a hacer juguetes caseros de modo que estarán entretenidos mientras crean los juguetes y después podrán jugar con ellos. Utiliza materiales reciclados que ya no necesites en tu hogar de modo que no te genere coste alguno Un dominó gigante 1. Colocar una caja de cereales sobre una cartulina grande blanca para utilizarla como plantilla 2. Dibujar el contorno de la caja de cereales con un lápiz, los laterales y la base superior de la caja e inferior 3. Recortar con unas tijeras 4. Dibujar el contorno de la caja de cereales sobre una cartulina negra para crear la parte trasera de la ficha de dominó 5. Recortar 6. Pegar los trozos de cartulina sobre la caja de cereales 7. Dibujar una línea horizontal sobre la ficha de dominó y pegar un trozo de cartulina negra sobre ella 8. Pegar en el centro de la línea una pegatina con un círculo dorado 9. Recortar círculos de cartulina negra de 4 cm de diámetro 10. Pegar sobre la ficha de dominó los círculos de cartulina negra con la numeración Mesa de plástico para la Barbie 1. Aplicar pegamento sobre el papel de construcción 2. Usar un lápiz para enrollarlo, de este modo tendrás 4 tubitos 3. Pegar los tubos al reverso de la tapa de plástico, éstos serán las patas de la mesa Un tren con cajas de cartón # Corta las tapas de las cajas de cartón # Forra las pequeñas cajas con papel blanco o con cinta de regalo del mismo color # Decora la locomotora y los vagones del tren. Usa papel de distintos colores # Cuando tengas cada pieza decorada con las ruedas incluidas, une cada una de las cajas con hilo y cinta adhesiva 'ESTEFANIA CABEZAS C. ' MARIONETA DE PLATO Material que necesitaremos: Un plato de plastico, de los desechables. Tela. Papel. Pegamento. Colores. Un palo largo. La manualidad consiste en hacer una especia de títere con el plato. Éste será la cara del títere. Lo primero que haremos será dibujar la cara en el plato. Dibujaremos los ojos, la boca, la nariz o el pelo. Te damos consejos para que la cara te quede más garciosa. Por ejemplo, la nariz puede ser un papel arrugado pegado al plato. El pelo lo mismo, o puedes usar lana o hilos gordos para que parezcan mechones. Una vez tengas la cara hecha, coge el trozo de tela. Éste será el cuerpo del títere. Haz un agujero en medio de la tela. Por ahí pasarás el palo que después pegarás detrás del plato. ¡Y ya esta! ¡Ya tienes la marioneta hecha! IVANNA VERA DAVILA 'Manualidades e Imaginación ' Las manualidades son una forma de lograr que los niños dejen volar su imaginación y que creen cosas maravillosas este tipo de actividades serán inolvidables en la memoria de ellos. Como comenzar el proceso de las manualidades con niños: v Espacio despojado en donde trabajarás. Si es una mesa, por ejemplo; cúbrela con papel de diario, para que no se perjudique. v Tener todos los elementos que utilizarás al alcance de la mano. v Al usar pinceles, brochas o rodillos, luego de utilizarlos, lávalos bien, al terminar de usarlos. No olvides de tapar, las pinturas que utilices, para evitar que se sequen. v Cuidar los materiales, es importante también, evita desperdiciarlos, para poder, luego volver a trabajar con ellos. v Utiliza mandil, o un delantal para poder trabajar con comodidad, sin importar si se manchan o ensucian. Procesos que estimulan y fortalecen las manualidades para niños: ü Concentración ü Memoria ü Aprendizaje Cognitivo ü Pensamiento ü Psicomotricidad Además fomentan la creatividad, la imaginación, un empleo sano del tiempo libre y las relaciones familiares y sociales, fortaleciendo las relaciones y creando nuevos vínculos de amistad. las manualidades para niños ayudan a que el desarrollo integral del niño sea completo, ya que se estimulan las destrezas psicomotrices. Los niños diferencian en qué actividades suelen tener mayor habilidad y se inclinan a realizar más tiempo la misma. Mejoran su concentración. Realizar una manualidad requiere tener todos los sentidos puestos en esa actividad, y a pesar de ser niños pequeños, desde esa edad van potenciando sus habilidades. POR: GÉNESIS LEÓN SEMESTRE "A" [[¿Cómo hacer un tren con cajas de cartón? Esta manualidad es muy divertida para los niños. Podrás personalizarlo y diseñar Ayuda a tus peques a diseñar sus juguetes caseros, además de pasar un rato muy entretenido se sentirá muy orgullosos por su trabajo logrado. Si te animas a realizarlo aquí te mostramos los pasos que debes seguir. Materiales • Cartón • Cinta • Cinta Adhesiva • Cordón • Hilo • Papel Instrucciones 1. Corta las tapas de las cajas de cartón 2. Forra las pequeñas cajas con papel blanco o con cinta de regalo del mismo color 3. Decora la locomotora y los vagones del tren. Usa papel de distintos colores 4. Cuando tengas cada pieza decorada con las ruedas incluidas, une cada una de las cajas con hilo y cinta adhesiva Samira Arauz A.]] Categoría:Navegación